Nico in Tartarus
by Kobito Dukan
Summary: Imagine what would've happened if Nico fell into Tartarus instead of Percy and Annabeth. Curious? Read this to find out.
1. Chapter One

"_Nico!"_

Hazel's scream echoed in Nico's ears as he fell.

Down.

To Tartarus.

A single word made its way out of his mouth - Percy. Perseus Jackson.

_I love you, Seaweed Brain._

It wasn't _fair_. He'd just been _trapped in a bronze jar_ by _sadistic giants_ while _living on pomegranate seeds_. And now, this whole falling-into-Tartarus thing. While Percy and Annabeth were up there, together and laughing and _kissing_ and generally being the unit "we". Yup, not fair at all.

A sob made its way out Nico's throat. Gods, he just hated himself.

For being a son of Hades.

For loving another boy.

For being _alive_.

"Gods, if you can hear me, please protect Hazel and Percy." Nico hesitated. "And also the rest of the Seven, I suppose. Let me die instead of them. Let me take their place. Because…" His eyes were stinging furiously now. "Because no one will miss me even if I die. Because I'm less important than them."

Great. Would that be his epitaph? No one will miss me even if I die? I am less important than others?

Nico gave a start at the sight of a rocky floor hurtling towards him. At the rate he was falling, he'd make a pretty nice grease patch on the floor in a couple of minutes. Except, Nico realised with genuine shock, he _wanted _to live.

That made no sense at all.

And yet, even as he thought that, a defiant cry made its way through his mouth and the cavern floor below exploded.


	2. Chepter Two

_Nico let out a defiant cry and the cavern floor exploded._

Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. A ginormous black rock slab had just punctured the surface of the floor, sending rock shrapnel flying everywhere.

Nico angled himself, heart pounding.

Technically, this was the world's biggest slide. Instead of falling straight down and becoming a Nico-grease patch, if he got this right, he'd slip down harmlessly and skid to a stop below. Only _if_ he got it right, however. The negative possibilities were endless.

Maybe he'd end up impaling himself on the rock.

Maybe he'd end up flying straight off his obsidian slide and falling into the river Phlegethon.

Instead, he hit the slide at the right angle and whooshed down easy as pie.

Ha. Fat chance.

The friction of his makeshift slide was burning his pants off. _Literally_.

"Ouch!" Nico yelped as he passed over a rocky bump on his slab of obsidian.

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

"Ugh!"

Mercifully, he reached the end of his wild rollercoaster ride and slid to a stop on the floor.

His pants were smoked and ragged; a huge hole had been torn in the bottom area, revealing his black boxer shorts. Nico swore in Italian. This was not looking good.

Nico di Angelo one-oh-one: No one sees the boxers.

Nico ripped his aviator jacket off and tied it round his waist, hoping it would obscure his undershorts. It flapped ridiculously as he observed his surroundings.

"Home sweet home," he said sarcastically.

"Back so soon, Nico di Angelo?"

Nico whirled around, Stygian sword raised, and came face-to-face with a _dracaena_.

"Ooo...calm down, boy!" The _dracaena_ chuckled. "I'm here to give you an offer."

Nico snarled in return, "I don't want any _offers_."

"Ah...but what if I offer you Percy Jackson?"

"_What?_" Nico was caught off balance. The flapping sleeves of the jacket tied around his waist only served to emphasize that fact.

"Help us, Nico di Angelo. No one cares for you. We will let you rule with us, and give you the one you...love."

"I-I don't-I don't love Percy!" Nico shouted. His hands tightened into fists.

The _dracaena_ smirked nastily. "Don't delude yourself, boy. Gaia knows all."

Nico's eyes glowered at the _dracaena_ and she stepped backwards uncertainly at his infamous death glare.

"Or what about Bianca? Once we rule the Underworld as well, we will give her to you," the _dracaena_ suggested hastily.

"You dare?" Nico hissed. He felt a strong tug in his gut and his hands burst into dark fire.

Whoa.

Whoa.

He stared at the ball of black fire in his hand in amazement. How the Underworld did Leo stand this whole bursting-into-fire thing?

The _dracaena_ stumbled backwards in fear. "Calm down. I'm open for any negotiations," she said, smiling nervously.

Nico blasted her.

She writhed, her body burning as she shrieked. Within seconds, her body had been reduced to nothing but a pile of ashes that disintegrated as Nico watched.

Nico stood in silence. "You should know better than to bargain with the King of Ghosts," he said coldly to the empty space where the _dracaena_ had stood before.

Nico felt badass for about twenty good seconds until he fainted.

(line break)

"Nico!"

"Whuh-?" Nico stammered. He blinked, and Iapetus' smiling face slowly came into view. "Bob?"

"Uh huh. Knew you needed help." Bob beamed brightly.

Nico tried to get up. His head swam immediately and he dry-retched.

Okay, lesson learned: Black fire is bad for you, Nico thought.

"Is Nico alright?" Bob asked in a small voice, "Nico looks terrible."

"Thanks, Bob," Nico replied dryly. He glanced around warily. "Where am I?"

"Been carrying you to the Doors of Death," Bob said, grinning.

"You what-? Bob, I can't thank you enough." Nico started to feel woozy again.

"Tartarus not good for demigods. Especially demigods who can see his face."

Nico looked at the landscape and shuddered. He could see Tartarus as it was, being a son of Hades, and what he saw was not good. "Yeah, well. It's my second time here already. Almost feels like home now."

'Tartarus not good home for Nico," Bob said earnestly.

"I know, Bob. I was being sarcastic."

"Suh-car-stick?" Bob's eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Never mind," Nico sighed.

"Lots of bad monsters guarding the Doors," Bob muttered.

Nico hummed, deep in thought. "Any ideas on how to get out of here, Bob?"

'Damasen help you. He is clever...will help," Bob suggested, eyes twinkling.

Nico scowled. He didn't trust any strangers, especially not any strangers in Tartarus.

Bob seemed to read the look on his face. "Nico, no need to worry. Damasen is friend. Bob's friend. A giant."

"Whoa! Slow down, buddy! A giant? No. You're not taking me to your...giant friend," Nico protested. He clambered up and shook his head.

Bob's face fell. He froze suddenly, cocking his head. "Bad monsters coming," he whispered nervously.

Nico groaned. He unsheathed his sword and braced himself. Within seconds, _arai_ surrounded them on all sides.

"We are the curses of the damned," they hissed, 'Nico di Angelo, foe of many, your death is coming."

"Cheery,' Nico commented. He smirked, raising his weapon, and lunged.


End file.
